


Fairly Odd Lovers (I'm Gonna Make My Way Home)

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: “Hey,” Gabe frowns, still groggy. “Hey, what the fuck?” He wipes his eyes and sees that yes, the man is still there, and is staring at him. He sits up abruptly. “Are those - are those wings?”faerie fic





	

When Gabe wakes up, there is a man standing at the foot of the bed, with his arms crossed.

“Hey,” Gabe frowns, still groggy. “Hey, what the fuck?” He wipes his eyes and sees that yes, the man is still there, and is staring at him. He sits up abruptly. “Are those - are those _wings_?”

“Shut up,” the man says.

“What the hell is going on?” Gabe wonders, and the man narrows his eyes.

“Nothing.” The man says calmly, before pointing some weird glowing _spear_ thing at him.

“Holy fuck!” Gabe yelps. “I have money! I have money and an iPhone and a laptop! You can have them all! I might need my laptop to wipe my history - “ The weird spear thing gets closer. “Or not! You can just have it!”

“I don’t want your _belongings_.” The man spits. But before he can tell Gabe what he wants, William bursts through the door and stands between Gabe and the man.

Gabe wants to yell at William to move out of the way and to hide or something, but the man speaks.

“William.” He says, and Gabe takes a second to look at his roommate, his best friend.

“You know him?” He asks William, and William’s mouth tightens.

“I _did_.” He answers, and Gabe doesn’t bother pushing it for now.

“Move away from the boy, William.”

“No.” William answers, and Gabe sees green wings sprout from his back.

“What the fuck?” Gabe asks, backing up a little toward the headboard. It’d be nice if someone answered him for once. He sees the wings shield him with the man’s view.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The man says to William, a softness creeping into his voice. William seems to be shaking a little, but he stands his ground,

“Well you’ll have to, if you want to get to Gabe.” The man looks between them, thinking. He sighs in what Gabe thinks is defeat, and Gabe feels himself relax.

Then the man is right next to him, having seemingly transported himself.

“Not really,” he says, but before he can do anything more, he is thrown to the wall, and William is hovering over him.

“Yes, really.” William says, and if Gabe didn’t feel like he was about to die, he would roll his eyes at how lame William is. “I think it’d be best if you go.” William says then, and the man stands up angrily.

“I wish you’d learn from your mistakes, William.” William stiffens. “You can come back. We can forget this all ever happened. You can come back _home._ ” Gabe sees William clench his fist, but he shakes his head.

“No.” He says firmly. “I’ll never do that.” He says, and the man exhales and disappears.

William takes a deep breath, then turns around to face Gabe.

Gabe does his best to look stern. After all, William has a _lot_ of explaining to do.

 

“Um,” Gabe starts. “So you’re a _fair_ y?”

“Faerie.” William corrects. Gabe frowns.

“That’s what I said.” William narrows his eyes.

“Are you sure? It’s _faerie._ I feel like you were spelling it wrong. Like mentally.”

“What?”

“F-A-E-R-I-E.” William spells out.

“Oh.” Gabe ponders this. “Huh, you’re right. I _was_ spelling it wrong. How’d you know?” William sighs.

“Experience. People always spell it like that. Also, magic. I’m a _faerie_.”

“You mean _fairy_?” Gabe teases. William squints.

“Shut up. I hate that. It makes me sound like a five-inch tall idiot. I’m not fucking Tinker Bell, okay?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s racist.” William scowls.

“You just found out your best friend is a faerie - “ Gabe opens his mouth to speak, but William cuts him off. “ _Don’t_ say it. And your first instinct is to make fun of him?”

“Well,” Gabe pauses to think. “Yeah, I guess so.” William groans, and Gabe grins. “Cheer up, Bilvy. I just found out that _faeries_ exist. That’s fuckin’ wild! What shit can you do?”

“What, like magic?”

“No, like _cooking_. Yes, magic! I guess being a faerie doesn’t mean you’re smart.” William glares again, but answers him anyway.

“I don’t know. I can fly, I guess. And other stuff, I guess.”

“Yup, good explanation.” Gabe tells him. “Hey, faeries are dicks, right? Is this why you’re always a dick?” William grimaces.

“No. Well, maybe, but I don’t know. That’s why you almost died right there, though.”

“That was a faerie?”

“Yeah. He, uh,” William starts, then stops to fidget.

“He what?”

“Well, he’s my dad.”

 

“Okay. So let me get this straight. You’re a goddamn _faerie._ Your dad is some sort of faerie king. Your faerie king dad wants to kill me. And I’m completely sober right now?”

“Yeah, that’s about it.” William confirms.

“Why does your dad want to kill me?” William looks down.

“Look, Gabe. Faeries live in this community, and it’s incredibly structured and has all these laws and it’s built up to be the most important thing.”

“Okay,” Gabe says.

“And I broke one of their really big laws.” Gabe stares at William.

“ _You_?”

“Okay, you don’t have to say it like _that_.” William huffs.

“No, it’s just. You don’t even jaywalk.” Gabe says incredulously.

“Well, we’re made to obey laws. Do as we’re told.”

“But - “

“That was a one-off thing.”

“And they kicked you out for it?”

“No,” William says. “They gave me a choice. Undo everything, abandon - abandon the human world and come back, everything forgotten. Or. Or don’t.”

“And you didn’t.” William kicks the carpet underneath his feet.

“I think that much is clear.” They’re quiet.

“But if you broke some law…” Gabe starts to say, and sees William tense.

“Yeah?”

“Then why were they trying to kill _me_?” William doesn’t answer.

“Bill?” Gabe asks again, nudging him slightly. William shakes his head.

“It’s complicated.” He tells him.

“I think I can handle it.”

“I…” He trails off, before starting again. “I’m just not ready to talk about it yet.” He says softly, and Gabe nods, letting it go.

“Okay. Well, whenever you’re ready. I’m here.” He assures William, and William smiles at him sadly.

“Sure.” He says unconvincingly.

“William,” Gabe says.

“Hm?”

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad. That you didn’t leave the human world, I mean. That you stayed here. And that you’re here, with me.” Gabe tells him, hoping William doesn’t read too much into the light tremor in his voice.

“I’m glad too.” William whispers. Gabe pulls him close, and he can feel William breathing against him.

 _Yeah_ , he thinks to himself. He looks down at William’s curled up form and feels the corners of his mouth tug upwards. _Really glad._

 

They don’t hear much from William’s dad for a couple days after that. It’s peaceful, and quiet, and pretty normal, if Gabe just forgets the fact that he’s living with a _fairy._ A faerie. Whatever.

“What’s for dinner?” He asks William.

“Spaghetti.” William informs him.

“Need help?”

“No.” William says. “I’m fine.” So Gabe goes to his room and lays down, closing his eyes.

When he opens them again, a minute later, someone’s standing over him.

“Fuck.” Gabe mutters. “We have to stop meeting like this.” He’s able to say, before the faerie king is holding him by the throat.

“Don’t. Fucking. Scream.” William’s dad whispers threateningly. Gabe doesn’t, even though he’s not sure what else the guy can do to him. He’s already going to kill Gabe, for fuck’s sake. But Gabe doesn’t say anything and just claws uselessly at the hand wrapped firmly around his neck. He hoists up the same weird spear thing from earlier that week. “I’m sorry about this,” He says, and he sounds almost genuine, which is really fucking weird considering what’s happening. “But it must be done.”

But then the door bursts open, and William is there, and he looks _furious_.

Like absolutely livid.

He also looks terrified.

“Let him go.” The faerie king sighs.

“William, you should know me better than that.” He says, but William manages to knock him to the floor, somehow. William’s dad accidentally opens his grip and Gabe scrambles away. He shuts his eyes when he hears a crash, but opens them when he hears William’s dad speak.

He turns around to see William hovering over his father, holding the spear thing to his father’s chest.

“William, give that back to me.” He says, obviously straining to sound calm. “You don’t even know how to use that thing.”

“I’ll figure it out.” William says evenly.

“You’ll hurt yourself.” The faerie king insists.

“As if you care, _father_.” Gabe sees William’s dad flinch at the cold tone, and even Gabe does too, because _ouch_.

“I do. Please, just - “

“Just go.” William says, lowering whatever _thing_ he’s holding - Gabe’ll have to ask William about it later - and stepping back. William’s dad slowly gets up, looks at William, then at Gabe, then back at William, then promptly disappears. The thing William’s holding disappears too.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” William says, and suddenly he’s right in front of Gabe, cupping his face, and Gabe is dazed, to say the least. William lowers his hands to Gabe’s shoulder, concern etched on his face. “Gabe, your neck…” He says.

“It’s fine.” Gabe croaks out.

“No, you’re not.” William says. He touches Gabe’s neck lightly, and it feels weirdly tingly. “Better?” William asks after a minute. Gabe swallows, and yeah, it is.

“Yeah.” Gabe says, incredulously. “I didn’t know you could do that.” William shrugs, then suddenly collapses on Gabe.

“I’m so sorry about this. I’m so sorry.” William whimpers, and he’s trembling and he sounds like he’s crying or almost-crying.

“Shh.” Gabe mumbles. “Shh, querido, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“It is.” William says. “You don’t know. It is my fault, and I’m so fucking sorry.” He says, and William’s holding onto him, and Gabe encircles his arms around Bill’s waist.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I don’t hold it against you.”

“You should,” comes William’s response, and it’s biting and it makes Gabe’s heart hurt.

“No,” is all he says, and William wipes his tears and gets up.

“You should eat dinner,” William sniffles. “It’s getting cold.”

“William - “

“I’m, um, not hungry.” William says unconvincingly. “I’m going to my room.” And William does, and doesn’t come out or even open then door for the rest of the night.

 

“What?” Gabe asks, stunned.

“I have to go.” William says, and he sounds dry but weak and Gabe hates it, fucking hates it.

“What do you mean you have to go?”

“I’m going back to the faerie world, Gabe.” William says quietly.

“No. Why?“

“I can’t - “ he stops and clenches his teeth. “I can’t let him hurt you anymore.”

“William, I’m _fine._ Besides, you can heal me!”

“I was only able to heal you because I came in before he could do any real damage. Or _kill_ you. What if I had come in a minute later, Gabe? You’d be _dead_.”

“Then don’t come in late! William, you can’t just go _back_ there - “

“I can, and I will. I didn’t tell you so you could talk me out of it. I told you to say goodbye.”

“Please, William.” Gabe whispers, and William shakes his head. “ _Please_.” Gabe says, clinging onto William’s arm.

“I’m sorry.” He says. “If you want, I can make you forget me - “

“ _No_.” Gabe says sharply. “Fuck, no! You can’t - Bill! You’re being completely selfish - “

“No, I’m not! Staying _here_ was selfish. Staying here even though I knew my father would try to hurt you was selfish. I’m _trying_ to be selfless for once in my fucking life, Gabe!”

“You can’t just - “ Gabe paces around. “You can’t just come here, become my - “ he pauses for a split second. “My best friend, spend fucking _years_ with me, and then just walk out like I’m nothing!”

“You - “

“What did you even do anyway, huh? That was so terrible? What the _fuck_ did you do?”

And then William is kissing him, hard, pushing him into the wall and kissing him, and Gabe isn’t actually sure what’s happening, but he shuts his eyes and kisses back.

And just as quick, William is pushing him away to separate them.

“ _That’s_ what I did.” William says softly, letting go of Gabe. “I fell in love with a human. I abandoned the faerie world for a human.”

Gabe is too stunned to speak.

“And you’re not _nothing._ You’re _everything._ That’s why I have to go. I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I’m doing the right thing.” Gabe snaps out of it at that, and tries to grab William again, who’s backing away.

“Wait - “

“Bye, Gabe.” William says, and he disappears. Gabe stares in silence at the spot William was a second ago.

“I love you too.” He whispers to no one. “I fucking love you too.”

 

~

 

“William - “

“What?” William asks sharply.

“Please come out of your room and eat something.” William’s father knocks through the door, and William resists the urge to punch the wall.

“No. I’m not hungry.” He says instead.

“Just - “

“I’m. Not. Hungry.” William spits out, before putting his headphones on.

He doesn’t think about Gabe.

He doesn’t think about their last conversation, their last _kiss_ , how Gabe had clung to him like maybe Gabe had wanted him to.

Too late now.

 

A little later - William’s not sure how long - two bodies appear in his room.

“What the fuck?” William asks, pulling off his headphones. He looks at the intruders and sighs. “Hi Ryan. And Brendon.”

“Hey, Bill!” Brendon says.

“What the fuck?” William says again. “I locked the door for a reason, you know.”

“What, you thought that would actually keep us out?” Ryan asks, eyebrow raised. William huffs.

“Well, my father doesn’t come in - “

“That’s because _he_ cares about your privacy.” Ryan interrupts. “We do not.” 

“What do you guys want?” William asks.

“We want you to stop moping around!” Brendon says. “Get out, have fun! Let your wings down, I don’t know.”

“No.” William says curtly.

“We missed you.” Brendon says softly, sweetly, and William feels a little guilty.

“I missed you guys too.” William says, then proceeds to bury his face in his hands. “But I miss Gabe more.” He looks up. “I mean, no offense.”

“Sure,” Ryan grumbles. “It’s been like, two weeks in human time. You didn’t talk to us for _six years_ , but whatever. Not offended.”

“Sorry,” William starts to say, before Brendon hits Ryan on the shoulder.

“Shut up, Ryan.” Brendon pauses. “Gabe’s the human, right?” William winces, but nods.

“Yeah.”

“You love him, huh?” Brendon presses, and William glares at him.

“What do you think?”

“I’m sorry,” Brendon says. “I didn’t mean to - “ He stops himself mid-sentence. “Well,” he says instead, his voice brightening. “If you’re not going to cheer yourself up by going out with us, you’ll just have to go back down and see your boyfriend!”

“He’s not my - “ William starts to say, then realizes that that’s not the big issue here. “What? I can’t! My father will be _furious_. And I can’t put Gabe in danger like that. That’s why I came up here.”

“Have you _talked_ to him? Your dad, I mean.” Brendon asks. “Have you tried?”

“I don’t _want_ to talk to him.” William responds.

“Well, you should, dumbass.” Ryan pipes up. “Maybe he’ll understand if you _make him_.”

“He never tried to. He never cared.” William says.

“William, with all due respect, you sound like a whiny, human teenager.” Brendon tells him. “And, for the record, I think if anything, he cared way too much.” William blinks at them.

“Anyway, we’ll let you figure it out.” Brendon says, grabbing onto Ryan’s arm.

“Bye, Bill.” Ryan says, and they both disappear.

“Fuck.” He mutters to himself, before getting up to unlock the door.

 

“Father.” He says. The king looks up, surprised.

“Yes?”

“I think.” William swallows. “I think we should talk.”

“What is it?” The king asks kindly.

“I think you were being -” William searches for the right words. “Kind of a dick. To me. And to Gabe.”

“The human?” The king asks. “But - “

“But what? I love him. I _love_ him.”

“William, you have to be rational.”

“ _I_ am being rational. I love him, and you kept trying to _kill_ him!” William says, feeling his voice rise.

“You know faerie law, William.”

“That’s why I _left_ this world. I left this world to be there, with him. And _you_ tried to kill him! Nowhere in the fucking _law_ does it say that you have to _murder_ him! Especially if I’m not even a part of the society anymore!” The king is silent at that.

“I just wanted you to come back.” He says, almost to himself. “You’re my son.” William feels himself soften at this, but tries not to show it.

“Well, I came back.” William says. “And are you happy now?” The king shakes his head slowly.

“I thought - “ The king coughs. “I thought it was just a phase. A bit of rebellion. A little crush.” He pauses. “I was wrong.”

“You were.” They’re quiet. “I, um, _did_ miss you too.” William works in, somewhat awkwardly. He sees the king’s face lighten, just a little, at that. “I wanted to come back, so often, but I just couldn’t leave Gabe. And then you tried to kill him, so.”

“I’m sorry.” The king says, avoiding William’s eyes. “I just wanted my son to come home.” At that William almost breaks, but he stays perfectly still.

“My home is there, now. In New York. My home is Gabe.” He says gently, letting his hand fall on the king’s shoulder.

“I know.” Bill’s father says softly. “I know.” He looks at William. “Maybe we should pay him a little visit.”

 

~

 

Gabe is sitting on the couch, watching reruns of The Office, while shoveling some tasteless chips into his mouth, when he hears a voice behind him.

“Oh, I love this episode.”

He recognizes that voice.

He turns his head so quickly he almost gives himself whiplash.

“William!” He says, then runs to hug him. “Fuck, Bilvy, don’t ever do that again.” He says, then kisses William on the lips. “I love you too. I didn’t have the chance to say.”

“Yeah.” William says, grinning, looking so fucking beautiful that Gabe kind of wants to step back and just stare for like five minutes.

Except someone else quickly appears.

“Oh.” Gabe says, stepping back quickly. “Um.”

“So, uh.” The king says, rubbing the back of his head. “I’d like to apologize.”

Gabe is so taken back that he’s not sure what to do.

“For trying to kill you.” The king clarifies quickly. “It wasn’t, uh, a very nice thing to do.”

Gabe’s mouth falls open.

“Um, what?”

“Also, trying to keep you and William apart was a - “ The king pauses. “A ‘dick move,’ as my son put it delicately.” William nods beside him.

“Oh.” Gabe says, unsure. “Apology accepted, I guess.” He says. He looks at William for help, and William just laughs. “What’s going on?”

“You idiot,” William says. “I’m here to stay!”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Gabe tries to ask, but William is engulfing him in a tight hug and Gabe hugs him back. “But what about - “

“I won’t stand in your way.” The king says. “But, I’d like it if both of you could come back to the faerie world. With me. And everyone else.”

“How?” William asks.

“We can change him. Into faerie.” William wrinkles his brow.

“Is that possible?”

“It takes a lot of magic.” The king answers. “But yes.” William pauses then, looking conflicted, until he finally shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do that.” William says softly, and the king’s face saddens. “I can’t ask Gabe to do that.”

“You haven’t even tried.” Gabe points out. 

“I can’t ask you to even _think_ about abandoning everything you know. Not for me.”

“William - “

“And besides, my life is here, now.”

“But what about _your_ friends? _Your_ family?” William shakes his head.

“Maybe - “ The king tries, but Gabe interrupts him.

“William. This - this isn’t fair!”

“Why not?”

“You can’t just make this decision for me!”

“There _is_ no decision.”

“Just let me - “

“I’m not - “

“William!”

“ _What_?” At this, Gabe takes a deep breath.

“I would follow you anywhere.” He says, softly. “You know that? I would follow you _anywhere_. And I will. Anywhere you go.”

“I know, Gabe.” William answers, cupping his face. “But I’m not going to ask you to.”

“Boys?’” The king asks, and Gabe and William turn to look at him. “I can’t change the rules. They’ve been in place for _centuries_. And to disregard them, just because the one who broke one of them is my son? Well, that would be too obvious an act of favoritism.”

“I know, Dad. I wasn’t asking you - “

“But,” the king continues, a small smile on his face. “I was thinking that maybe we could bend them. Just a little.“

“What - what are you saying?” William asks, confused.

“I’m saying, maybe every once in a while, a couple of us, me or Brendon or Ryan, come down just to check on things on Earth. Focusing mainly on the - “ The king pauses to pretend to think. “The New York area.” William grins up at him.

“Really?” He asks.

“Perhaps.” The king answers. “We’ll see.” William hugs his dad, and a startled but pleased smile spreads over his face.

“Thanks, Dad.” He says quietly, so Gabe can barely hear.

“You’re welcome.” The king answers, and then he steps back.

“Well, I’m off.” He says. “I’ve wreaked enough havoc through your lives lately. I’ll see you both soon.” And then he’s gone.

It’s quiet now.

“I can’t believe - “ Gabe starts.

“I know.”

They’re not talking anymore, just standing near each other, breathing each other in.

“So, wanna go watch a movie?” Gabe asks, breaking the silence. William grins.

“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
